Just Be Friends
by Naoya Masato
Summary: *sigh* i Don't Know Where To Put This Really, A Fic Based On Luka Megurine Song "Just Be Friend." Damn, I Sucked At Creating Love Story And My Grammar Just Fail QAQ, Review And Tell Me If There Are Anything Needs Fixing ;D OCXLuka Pairing, T just In Case.
1. Chapter 1 Usual Day

**Chapter One : Usual Life**

"...so, that is all for today, make sure you do your homework, everyone." the bell rung, everyone was busy unpacking their stuff, "hey, hikaru, want to hang-out today ?" a yellow haired boy ask me. "huh ? i guess, no. homework ?", the yellow-haired boy flinched, "oh, c'mon you're such a kill-joy.", i shrugged my shoulder, "well, i'll be going home, now, thanks for the invite by the way." i put on my backpack and then start walking through the school corridor.

after alot of walking, i reach the train station, my train is not coming yet, so i decide to wait. i hum a song that playing in my IPod, after few minutes the train comes, i board the train and took a seat, right across me, a soft-pink haired girl was sitting, she's wearing the same unifom as me, not to mention i'm a pervert but she has a rather big bust, well, i lean back to my seat looking at the window.

the journey was rather short, i notice that she's reading reading a book. she noticed that she's been watched so she looks at my direction, well, i threw away my view of course, i don;t want she get the wrong idea of me as a stalker, after that she read her book again.

i got home, it was already evening, yeah, i live alone so i have to do anything by myself, i decides to cook dinner, after that i took a bath, "whoo, sure hot water is revitalizing." i said and i took a slight relieved breath, "hmm ? a message ?" i took my mobile phone which is lying on my bed. "...huh..." a message from len saying tommorow she'll hit a girl, i reply "really ? i'm i mpressed finally you've got courage." it was nothing special, i press send button and put my Mobile on my desk. I go down to the dining room and cook some simple dinner, nothing special, really.

i decides to watch a little TV, unfortunately, no good anime nor any good educational channel is showing up a good and worth-watching topic, so i turn off the TV and gone to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Her Name

**Chapter Two : Her Name**

i woke up and stretch myself, "...hm...that was good sleep i had, once in a life-time." i said and 1 get up from my bed. taking a bath, having breakfast, reading newspaper, drink some coffee, that was my usual drill, i took my backpack and heading out for the school. at the train station, my train was coming right on time, i board it and took a seat. "_phew, few minutes miss and i'm dead." _i thought to myself, i noticed the soft-pink-haired girl i saw yesterday, she's reading a book and wearing glasses like yesterday, i put on my head-set and turn on my ITouch, Re:Birth - Acid Black Cherry, was playing, i don't care what song is playing though.

the train was arriving, yep, she's going to the same school as me, didn't took a genius to figure that out. "yo, hikaru !" len greets me as i enter the class room, "guess what !", "what ?", "I HIT HER !" he said happily, "well...congrats ?" i said, i put my backpack besides my table, "oh, c'mon ! it was worth it !" he said dissapointed at my congratulations, "celebration, then ?", "what ? no.", "there, cheapskate." i said as i remove my head-set, and the teacher come in.

the lesson was started, i take out my note-book. the teacher was explaining math, geometry, perfect. after the boring hours, the break time finally come, well, i decides to head for the roof, i brought my lunch-bag with me.

Well, whaddya know ? len and rin was kissing, "busted." i said, "WAAAHHH !" the two quickly separate themselves, "geez, why panic ? i'm not a teacher." i took a seat in the corner. "well, congrats, huh ?" i said as i took a bite from my burger, the two was blushing, "w-well, thanks." len said, flustered, rin was clearly speechless, but blushing too. i scratch the back of my head, "well, you two was okay because of leaving alone, if not your parents might separate you." i took a big bite, "...oh...yeah..." seems len realize it, "um...it was kind of sudden though." rin finally speaks up, "well, congrats to both of you...so not eating ? lunch almost over y'know." i took a bite finishing my burger.

class starts again, this time is history lesson, yeah, boring, but exciting for me, kaito-sensei was explaining the lesson in a funny way, though. the whole class laugh when he mentions tokugawa ieyasu for being the shortest emperor and the lesson kept going in a funny way. after that, the school's over, the bell rung, everyone was cheering, "remeber everyone history is not boring but funny in some way, okay, be careful on your way home." kaito-sensei exits the class. my mobile phone suddenly vibrating, "...huh ?" a message from miku, " why me ?" i put my backpack on and walks out of the class.

"Ah !" i accidentally bump someone, "s-sorry-" she's the one i met in the train this morning, "um...no it's my fault, i didn't pay attention where i'm walking." she said apologetically, "no, no my fault." i help her collecting the books that accidentally dropped, "um...i'll help." i said, "ah..no..no that's alright-", "no, it's my fault actually, i'll help.", the girl was silent for a moment, "um...okay...thank you in advance." she said, pretty formal, i nod and grab half of the books she carried.

"wow, library, what a coincidence." i said and i enter the room, "HIKARU ! YOU'RE LATE!" miku shouting at me at high-pitched sound. "geez, miku ! i just did something good and you shout at me ? next time do me a favor to get your mouth plastered for good." i said annoyed, "hmph, whatever, we've got homework to do y'know- ah, good afternoon luka-san."she bow to her, "huh ? you know her ?", "she's my senpai and like you...but you're not so much for a respect anyway." miku said non-chalantly, "yeah, yeah, whatever leek-girl, so where can i put these ?" i ask luka, yeah her name is luka i don't know the full-name yet. "ah you can put it on the table over there." she points to one of the empty table, i put the stack of books on top of the seemingly librarian's table. "there.", "thanks for your help...um...may i know your name ?", "oh, i'm hikaru yamato. you ? luka right ?", "yes, megurine luka, pleased to meet you." she said as she bow politely, "whoa, no need to be so polite, there." i said, miku suddenly comes into view, "can we start ?" she said with a lethal yet, low pitched voice, i sighed "okay2, see you around, huh luka ?" luka then waves her hand as i've been dragged by miku to one of the table.

"...is all of you conspirating...?" i took a seat in one empty chair, len shrugged his shoulder, rin was busy helping neru with her homework, "well, you already promise today, hikaru !" miku said as she put numbers of homework books "i did three books just one more, only few questions." she said in a pleading voice, "pleaaseee~ ?", i look to len, he's having hard time learning those math it seems, while neru was bugging rin with her how-to-solve-this-one question, i look back to miku, she put up a puppy eyes, "pleeaaassseee~ ?", i sighed "okay2, i'll help." i said as i took out my pencil case from my bag, "yaay !" miku cheered.

"...this one is simple you know, just multiply here and here, do some phytagoras you get it done." i said to miku as i write various symbols and numbers on my notebook, "oh okay.", "heyy hikaru ! help me with this one !" len said to me, "geez, len and you have a girl-friend and why you don't ask her ?" len point his head towards another table, i saw rin was busy with neru's homework, rin having a hard time teaching neru. i sighed again "okay2, which one ?". not before long, miku ask me again, i wrote the solution in my note, len throw me another question, i explain to him how to solve this one. those questions were coming at me at full force.

"FINALLY !" miku said in a cheery yet high-pitched voice, "YEAH !" len said too, "okay the two of you done ? no more question then." i put back my notebook and my pencil case back to my bag. i stretch myself, seems rin also done with neru, neru drops her head on the table. well, i decides to go home, it's already late. "hm ?" i notice that luka was still busy sorting out books, "still at it ?" i ask her, "ah...hikaru-san." sorry, did i surprise you ?", "ah...no, of course not." she said, she is clearly surprised, "oh well, i'm going home, you coming ?", "hmm, i still have numbers of books to sorts, so i have to reject your offer." she said, "oh, okay then." i walk out of the room, "see you tommorow." Luka waves her hand at me.

well, i'm home. i head straight for my room and drop my bag right besides my bed, then i head for the bathroom to take a bath. after that, i head downstairs to have my dinner. After another lonely dinner, i head straight for my room, i drop myself on bed, i'm so tired.


	3. Chapter 3 A Test

**Chapter Three : A Test.**

another morning started, yeah, i creak my neck, and rub my temple. the sunlight was shining through my terrace windows. i took a bath, suiting myself up for school, get some breakfast and headed to school. on my way to the station i met luka, "yo, luka-san !" i said, "oh morning hikaru-kun." she replied as she fix her glasses, "lemme guess...you spend the whole night in the library yes ?", "mmm...not at all, meiko-sensei comes to help me, she said i can go home because it was already dark outside, so, i still have sorting to continue today." she said, "o...kay..." we decides to wait for the train.

not so long after, the train arrives, luka took a seat right besides me, "so, where do you live ?" i ask her, "oh, i live in an apartment." she said, "i see.", "what about you hikaru-kun ?", "i live in house, home alone, typical loner.", "oh...where is your parents ?", "gone." i said in not caring voice, "ah, sorry to hear that..." she said, "eh, nothing to worry about really...i hate my parents anyway." , "why so ?", i silenced for awhile, "...some things better left unsaid." as i said that we reach our destination, we decides to walk to school together.

well, after we enter school, change the shoes to the school loafers one, typical drill, me and luka decides to part ways, different class-room anyway. "morning." i said as i enter the classroom, the hallway and the classroom didn't do much difference, crowdy. "yo, morning hikaru." len said, i put my bag, on my table and sit. "whoo, today is the big day." len said to me, "yep, no kidding.", i can see everyone was busy opening and writing on their books, "hikaru-senpai, you don't study ?" neru ask me, "hey, look who get the whole clear damn bloody straight 100's here." i said plainly, yeah i remember half of the lesson the teacher taught us, except for few people though.

the test start, yep begins with math ends with languages, i look at the exam paper, wow, sure alot of number's here, no alphabet, is this some kind of joke ?, "well, do your best everyone..!" gakupo-sensei said. few minutes later, i've done all of the question, i look around, len was scratching his head with pecil, he may be popular around girls, but, i guess...average IQ ? god knows. teto seems having a good time. well, i raise my hand and put the paper on the teacher's desk, "as expected from you, hikaru-kun." gakupo-sensei said as he examine my exam sheet, i just nod and heading for rooftop.

i sat on one of the empty bench, i put on my head-set and turn on my iTouch, i lean on my back and close my eyes, the song i heard now is A Corner Of Memories, the piano is pretty calming, and each melody i heard reminds me of my grim past, how i end up here and live until this day. Suddenly i heard the door was opening, it was luka, she;s carrying her lunch, which reminds me...i don't bring my lunch, perfect, "oh, hikaru-kun, you've done the exam too." she said as she took a seat right besides me, "yep...pretty easy i'd say, gakupo-sensei a bit exagerrating on giving away those numbers, the first ten numbers is dominated by algebra and geometry..." i said, she giggles "you're right, i got confused a little bit on the algebra part, but i'm sure i did the geometry perfectly." luka said, "you didn;t brought your lunch, hikaru-kun ?" , "huh ? well...i forgot ?" i shrugged my shoulder, "i see...well, do you mind if i share my lunch ? it seems i made too much sandwich today." she said, showing her bento, i can see 3 pieces of sandwich, geez, so tempting, i gulped " um...no thank you, i'm fine actually-" right, then my stomach rumbling, i blush a bit, "*giggles* it's okay hikaru-kun, here." she gave me a piece of sandwich, i shrugged again, "thanks." i take the sandwich, then i eat the sandwich, pretty good i'd say.

lunch over i head-back to my class room, len was...or seemingly...dead...on his table. "uuuuuu.." he let out a strange moan or groan...i can't figure which one, "hey you okay ?" i swing my hand in front of his face, no respond, "len-kun was having a hard time, doing the test" rin was sitting besides him, "geez, do a review next time." i took a seat on a table, "so, how's your test rin ?" i ask her, "i...can do most of it, but i kinda..miss the geometry it seems...", "huh...what about you neru ?" i saw neru was dead like len, "uh...neru ?", she's mumbling about algebra, on top of that, she put up a blank face...which is scary.

i head home immediately after the bell rung, i check my mobile phone...nothing special, i walk my way home, i decides not to take train today, i want to enjoy the view along the road, the halchion lake, it was beautiful, the forest makes it more beautiful, it was a green road, ican see various trees, flowers, and on top of that, the crimson sky which makes the lake more beautiful that i cannot intrepret with words.

"i'm home." i said as i open the door, i look the clock which is on the shoe rack, it was showing 19.30, i drop my bag and head straight for bath. after that, i'm going out for dinner, the cold air was piercing through my jacket, "geez, why tonight is so cold...just because i live in mountain range doesn't have to be this cold..." i can see my breath, "well, better hurry..." i increase my step to the restaurant.

"welcome." a woman in maid costume was welcoming me, the place is crowdy, yeah, this restaurant is the best around here, i quickly ordered a food and took a seat close to the window. not so long after the order came, i ordered 2 triple cheese burger and get a bonus of small french fries, along with small size cola, well, i oay and going home.

along the dark road i can see the moon clearly, it's like nothing i've seen in Asakusa before, the star was clear and i can see orion constellation clearly.

after i arrive i immediately hit the sofa open my food bag and start eating, oh not to forget i turn on the TV. as i eat i watch a pretty good anime, and after i'm done the clock was showing 9'o clock, i throw the food bag into the trash can, brush my teeth and gone to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 HangOut

**Chapter Four : Hang-Out.**

well, another usual monday, now i;m in the class listening to music while my hand supporting my head, i always look outside the window, never so boring. "hey, hikaru." len calls me, "huh ?", "we're going to parfoit cafe today, you coming ?", i finished my homework and of course, i deserve some times off, i look at my mobile phone, "no, council meeting...okay i'm in len.", "cool, meet us at halchion station afterschool." , "Us ?", "yeah, well...you see...miku, neru, haku, teto and rin...is coming.", "geez...no other than us ?", "uh...al ? and...the...senseis ?" he said in yet less enthusiast sound, "huh...what happened ?", "well, you see..." after explaining the whole lot story of what's going on, i decide to come anyway, a good chance to rob len out of his money, hahaha.

yep, parfoit cafe, and now i sit right in middle of a talking crowd, well, i'm not much of talk so i just listens to music and hum the tune, or just messing with my Itouch, apparently, luka is coming too, well, yeah she did came. "so...order away." i said as i slide my order sheet to Al, he wrote what he orders and slid it to kaito-sensei. after few sliding around, the waitress came, and take our order sheet, "mmm...i heard the ice cream is good in this cafe.." kaito-sensei said, "well, i prefer the coffee." gakupo-sensei said, "eh ? isn't kaito-sensei always going here on sunday ?" miku said, "yeah yeah, i saw sensei too !" ryuto said, luka also seemingly not big for a talk so i decide to talk to her, "hey, coming along nicely, huh ?" i said to her, "hm ? oh hi hikaru-kun." she said, "still busy with your novel huh ?", "mmm...it's actually the new one, i just bought it at saturday.", "ah, i see.", "you read novel too hikaru-kun ?", "a bit, i read few novels about sci-fi, romance, etc." i shrugged my shoulder.

Our order came, i sigh a little bit, i can;t stand a few minutes in a crowd like this, i quickly took my choc-stick and ice tea, not wanting my meal is taken by miku or kaito-sensei.

"my banana ice cream !" len shout at miku as she eats his ice cream, *gulp*. "l-len-kun you can have mine." rin giving her sundae with banana top, without a word len storm the ice cream like...kaito-sensei..."KAITO, THAT'S YOUR THIRD ICE CREAM !" meiko shout at him, yeah i can positively see he just took out few...no...alot of ice cream. Al seemingly calm though, but at best he's trying to prevent meiko from Killing kaito.

"well, i think i'll go home, thanks for the food, though." i said as i rise from my seat, "whaaat ? so soon ?" len said, "yeah, hikaru, you should spent time outside more you know." miku said, "heh, like hell i care. i'm going then, bye." i bow to senseis and walk my way home.

Well, after i got home, i drop my bag on the sofa in the living room, then, i head to my room to change my uniform. now i;m wearing a white-longsleeves poloshirt and grey trousers, i grab my bag and put it in my bedroom, then, i decide to take a nap until evening.

the sky is now dark, and i woke up to get dinner. as always, i sat in front of the tv while enjoying my meal, nothing speacial really, but i enjoy it. after some simple dinner i decide to sleep again, i'm still sleepy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** : **Valentine, Confession And A Flashback.**

"valentine ?" i ask len out of curiosity, "yeah, you know you're popular and all...", "okay that's enough, now you're sounded like-", suddenly miku enters the classroom, "HIKARUUUUUU !", "hey ! pay your respect on your senpai !" i shouted back at her, she puffed, "who cares !", "what's up anyway ?" i rise from my seat and headed towards miku, "ah!" she suddenly drags me.

she drags me to the rooftop, awkward silent strike...yeah, positively, "..." miku has her back on me, she suddenly turned, "um...h-h-hikaru..." she's blushing, "huh ? what ?", she insert her hand into her pocket, a hearts-shaped gift ? "HEREISFORYOU!" miku said, in a quickened yet her typical high pitched voice. "uh...huh..", "stop acting dumb-founded !, and...and...i.." miku said again stuttering, "...love you." she said, a violent wind suddently breezes, my hand was holding miku's heart-shaped gift, i smiled, "heh...didn't know you've got this kind of feeling for me..." i scratch the back of my head, "but...you know miku...", "h-huh ?" , "i'm not single anymore." i said looking down to my feet, "i already have somene i like." i said with an apologetic smile, miku silenced for a while, "...i see...", miku looked down to her feet, "...but still...i want you to have and eat this." she put up her cheerful smile, well, i took the box and open it, a chocolate.

i smirked, "heh, thanks, though."

...

...

...

"BLEARGH! WHAT THE HELL !" it was tasted like...mud plus sugar, "pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHAH ! i got you, Hikaru !" miku burst out laughing, "bleah...dammit miku..." i said as i wipe the mud of my mouth, miku smiles then giving away a victory sign, "tee-hee, i got you real good, right.", "...yeah, yeah i gotta admit that...", the bell rung, "well, gotta back to class it seems.", suddenly, miku thorws a kiss on my cheek. "...happy valentine...hikaru-senpai." she said, "...yeah, you too miku.".

"...you're late.", a girl was waiting for me, i shrugged my shoulder, "sorry, got something to do, no student council activity for you ?", "of course no, tomorrow is valentine's you know...hikaru-kun.", i smirked, "well, let's go then, luka ?".

yeah, it's just been a few days, it was so sudden though, if i recall, i was the one who confesses to her...turns out, she has the same feeling, well, love is always complicated at some point.

me and luka went to the shopping district and spend quite a lot of time, in the end, we went to a cafe, it's getting dark and i'm hungry anyway. "so...order away." i gave luka the order sheet, she browse her way through the menu, "...i think i'll go with yours." luka said as she hands me the order sheet, "o...kay...then i'll go with spaghetti and some cola." i handled the sheet to the waitress. i lean back to my seat, "...hey, hikaru..." luka suddenly calls me, breaking the silence, "hm ?", "...it's...so fast right ?", "about what ? about us ?", "...yeah.", "yeah..." i look outside, "so fast..."

(_flash-back_)

_rooftop : 16.45 pm._

"_hikaru-kun ? why would you call me to the roof ?", i scratch the back of my head "well, you see...luka...that's...", suddenly, luka steps right in front of me and kiss me, i gulped at the sight, her lips touching mine...i never thought how warm a woman lips would be. i blanked out for a while, "...uh...", after the kiss luka suddenly hug me, "i...love you_ too...hikaru...kun.."

(_flash-back ends_)

"..." i breathe in and exhale it, "yeah...", our orders came finally, well, not waiting for so long i eat the meal, not going to take any dinner today, i guess, since i already took one.

we walk home together, i'll escort her and then going home, simple. "thanks for today, hikaru-kun." luka said, "eh, no prob, tomorrow is...that day anyway." i look away, "*giggles* why would you hate it hikaru-kun ?" , " *sigh* uh...crowd of girls ?", luka smiled "well...you have one now." luka hug me, "...yeah." i kiss her forehead, "then, i'll see you tomorrow, hikaru-kun." she said waving her hand and enters her apartment.

i drop myself on bed, i close my eyes for a while trying to re-cap what's been going on these past few weeks, a girl-friend, alot of friends, and a best friends...i guess not all things in life is negative.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six : A Day In A Holiday.**

Sunday, most boy like me think today is gaming day, all-you-can-do day, lazy day, but no, wrong, now i'm with my...girlfriend walking together in the halchion square mall, "huh...so this is the square mall...", "yes, shall we go in ?" luka said, i nod.

we walk together around the square, of course, luka do alot of windows-shopping, yeah, luka is no different from any girl. after that we took off for the arcade, we played for a few hours, well, i'm good at shooting games and rhytm games, but luka beat me in a beat game, well, not much to say really, we play and play until our stomach ring the bell.

"sure you're good with games, hikaru-kun.", "yeah, but you beat me on that beat game.", "*giggles* beginneer's luck i guess.", we chatted for a while until our order came up. i chatted with my friends over CommOnline with my phone, change my status to _in a date._

**===Fox4, Haruka.Y.,FreezeR, Mi-rai Enters The Chat Space.====**

**Fox4** : LOL, Seriously ?

**Me** : Problem ? xD

**Haruka.Y**. : Kyaaa~ Congratz Hikaru-kun ! XD

**FreezeR** : Hell Yeah ! That's how It's Done ! WHOOOO ! Celebration !

**Mirai** : D: WHYYYYY...!

**Me** : Lol, Okay Celebration when I Got Back To Asakusa, Hell Yeah Akira ! XD, Senpai You're Late ! XD wait gotta log-out order's up, see ya guys around.

**===You just Logged-Out From Chat Space.===**

after the lunch we head out for the halchion theme park, "_this is gonna be a long day..._"i thought to myself, but at least i'm happy, to have someone with me, going out with me, and, understands me...

"it's been awhile since i went to the theme park." luka said, "same here, my first time too.", "well..." i look around for a while, "let's try the roller coaster then." i point towards the roller-coaster entrance, luka nods, "yes, lets.". well, after queuing for the ticket we took a seat and wait for the roller-coaster to roll.

"that was sure thrilling hikaru-kun." luka said to me, "yeah." i said as i took a sip from the cola i buy along with luka, the sky is getting dark, "hey, let's go home, it's getting dark here." i said to luka, "but there is one attraction i want to try...", she points toward the halchion eyes, well, since we're living alone we decide to get there, we sit in one of the eyes capsule, then, the eyes roll eventually reaching the highest height, luka then leans on my shoulder, it was beautiful to see the halchion from this height, my first time actually, "it's beautiful..." luka said, "yeah." the view caught my attention, i decide to capture the moment with my mobile phone camera, after a few minutes the eye gone down, we decide to go home.

"thanks for today, hikaru-kun." luka said to me, "yeah, no prob, i was free anyway.", she kiss me in the cheek and then get into her apartment. I go home and drop myself on bed, remembering what happens today. "..." I smiled at the sight she was smiling at me somewhat, I feel so happy to see someone was happy because of me, well, I change clothes and goes to sleep.


End file.
